There's a first time for everything
by EotM
Summary: Slash RemusSirius; Remus' first time baking. A cameo by Laural.
1. CookieCakes and Pumpkin Muffins

 Role Played by: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Laurel Lafeuvre 

((Author's notes: Sirius: First things first. This was a role-play, and for those of you who have no clue what one is, I'll just say that it's like improvisation, with three different people playing three different characters. We really had just made it up as we went along. Apologies for our (*cough* my *cough*) twisted sense of humor, lack of plot, too much snogging/smiling, and inability to cook or dance properly. The people who have misspelled words have been poked for their mistakes. Repeatedly. With a pointy stick. And, in my defense, I had words like 'largened', 'murmed', and 'nosel' to work with.

Please understand that Remus hasn't cooked before, and was only enlightened by his Home Ec. Teacher after he'd written half the posts. Which was actually quite funny to witness. Oh, and this is slashy and adorable and we could use an artist to help illustrate Siri in his pink frilly apron. By the way, every double, and triple entendre was meant to be, and we try to make fun of our characters as often as possible. Or at least I do…))

 _Remus_

"Rinny... um... did I do this correctly?" came the soft voice of a certain light-haired boy who looked down at a mixing bowl and the ingredients inside. A small house elf hurried over and stood up on tiptoes, looking down at it. "It appears like you did, Mr. Lupin..." she squeaked, giving a faint smile. "Now just finish putting in the rest of the ingredients as I told you before and you should be fine!" With that she took off and continued on helping with the other house elves.   
  


Sighing helplessly, he began to mix the ingredients by hand, determined to make a batch of cookies without using magic, and by himself. It took a little convincing to get the house elf to help _him_ make the cookies, instead of just making them for him. Still he did manage to convince little Rinny, and she had been helping him while still going about her business.  
  


Looking pretty stupid at the moment, with his hair was pulled into pigtails, one on each side to prevent his shaggy hair from getting into his face. He wore an apron that Rinny had dug up for him and his hands were covered in flour. Specks of flour were seen on his uniform (on which the sleeves were rolled up and his robe cast aside) and on his face, but he didn't mind. Smiling, he continued to mix the batter and started adding the finishing ingredients. So far his potion classes had paid off well.   
  


Feeling proud with himself at making what looked like normal cookie-batter, he just smiled and continued to mix it with the wooden spoon. Some of the house elves just looked at him with silent laughter written on their faces but they said nothing, letting him have his fun. Some were a bit upset that they couldn't be given a job, but they didn't bother and carried on with their own occupations, hoping to get more.  
  


Remus began to hum a song, as he swirled the spoon, a large smile on his face. Rinny just watched him with a careful eye, and shook her head slightly. Remus laughed, and never thought that baking would be so much fun... It was ten times better than Potions!

  _Laural_

In another part of the kitchen, baking was occurring as well. Laurel had just had this weird craving for muffins. Pumpkin ones to be exact. It had taken quite a while, the better part of two hours to convince the house elves to let her bake it herself using her own recipe.  
  


It took even longer to convince them to leave her alone in a small area of their precious kitchen and that she wouldn't set anything on fire, or something like that. Finally, she had gotten started and currently they were in the oven.  
  


Concentration abated, allowing her mind to wander, she looked around. Spotting Remus, she slipped over to him. Her hair was tied back in the usual braid, though a few wisps of hair were out of place. Dressed in her most comfortable Muggle clothes, loose black pants made from stretchy material and a short-sleeved black shirt, she had hidden them under a robe for the duration of the trek to the kitchen.  
  


Needless to say, that article of clothing now lay folded on the table she had used.  
  


"Do you bake often, or is this just a new experience?" she questioned Remus in a quiet tone, leaning against a nearby counter as she watched.

  _Remus_

Looking over at her, he blinked a couple times, and stopped stirring. Putting a smile quickly on his face, he nodded at her question. "It is pretty new to me... since my mum always used to do the baking... but used magic. So I never really learned anything..." he smiled again and continued stirring the batter, more lazily and slowly than before. "I just wanted to do something different...," he said with a shy smile, covering the main reason he was making them. It didn't matter and he would only blush if he did say it.

  _Laural_

She had learned to bake at the center. Kind of strange that she'd learned to do so many things there. Her father wasn't exactly a master chef. Normally they'd just have takeout, or leftovers.  
  


"I see..." Laurel said, as her stony green gaze softened, looking at his dough. "What kind are you making?"

  _Sirius___

Sirius tickled the pear and entered the kitchens, searching for Remus. He was bored, and lonely, and he smelled food. Good food, apparently. He walked through the bustle of the kitchens comfortably, fending off curious house elves. He caught sight of Moony, decked out in an apron and pigtails, and broke into a very mischievous and wide grin.  
  


Sirius snuck up behind Moony and leaned over his shoulder, appearing as if he had come out of nowhere. "Mmm," he said as he looked down at the batter and sniffed. "Smells good. What is it?"   
  


He leaned in and whispered in Moony's ear, "Where's a camera when you need one, Miss Pigtails?"

  _Remus_

Growling, Remus glared at Sirius and elbowed him playfully. "Padfoot..." he growled, quickly sticking his nose in the air, acting stubborn. Looking over at Laurel, he only gave a smile. "Sugar cookies," he replied with a smile while sending a glare over in Sirius' direction. 

Turning back to the batter, he continued to stir it, making sure it was nice and smooth. Smiling, proud of his work, he looked back at Sirius. "I'm making cookies, Padfoot, and you won't get any for calling me 'Miss Pigtails'..." Turning back to the batter, he finished stirring. "Mr. Moony is now going to punish you by ignoring you..." he said, as if talking to the air, a small smirk on his face as he collected the baking sheet from underneath the table.

  _Laural_

Sugar. As she had thought. Falling back into silence, her constant companion, she watched the antics of the two. She'd overheard some speculation and hearsay that those two were having a secret affair from some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years... Who knew? They were first years, after all.

_Sirius_

Sirius pouted. "Oh, Mr. Moony wouldn't do that to poor little Mr. Padfoot, would he? Not if he knew how good it smelled..." Sirius grinned and watched Moony bend over to get a pan, "...and looked..." he said slowly, grinning widely. "Can I have a taste?" he asked loudly, and grinned wider.  
  


He leaned over and whispered in Moony's ear, as his love's hands were busy, "I'm not talking about the food, either. Please?" he asked, hoping he would get at least a kiss for his efforts. Maybe after the food was in the oven, though he wasn't entirely sure he could wait that long before giving in and snogging Moony senseless. Best not to traumatize the house elves, though.

_Remus_

Standing up straight, the pan in hand, he looked over his shoulder slightly at the other boy and tried his best not to smile. Still, he couldn't help seem to help it, and smiled. Placing the pan on the countertop, he now turned to look at Sirius and placed his hands on his hips petulantly.   
  


"I can't ignore you..." Remus said, sighing, "but you can't have a taste of the batter... since it does have raw eggs in it and I don't want you getting sick." Smiling, he then grabbed Sirius by the shirt and, pulling him down to his level, planted a kiss heavily on his lips, tongue and all. Pulling away, Remus only smiled and let go of his shirt. "Happy?" he asked, with a playful expression on his face, ignoring the stares from the poor house elves.

_Sirius_

Sirius grinned. "Very," he said softly. "Told you the audience adds something, Moony." He looked around the kitchen and smirked as he saw everything he needed.  
  


"So," he said conversationally as he picked up a pink frilly apron and a large chef's hat, "I can't exactly let you do all the work..." he finished as he tied the apron with a big bow. He grinned lopsidedly at Remus and held out his hands. "What can I do to help?" he asked, looking around the kitchen. He really hoped that no one who saw them had a camera, for Remus's sake. I mean, it's one thing to dress up in pink and frilly aprons, but pigtails? Even if they were adorable. He planted a kiss on the top of Remus's head.

_Remus_

Laughing weakly, Remus shook his head as he turned to face the countertop again. Taking the spoon out of the batter, he placed it to the side and grabbed the pan. "Well... first we make a big cookie, then we cut it up into tiny shapes with cookie cutters!" he said cheerfully, pouring the batter onto the pan. "Then we can decorate them..." he nodded as he took the spoon and made sure all the batter was in the pan. 

"Well, at least that's how Rinny told me how to do it. She said this was the easiest way to make it..." Remus laughed weakly and glanced at Sirius. "Did anyone ever tell you how handsome you look with pink?" he asked, as he took the pan of batter and opened the oven. Putting the pan in, he closed the oven and looked over at Sirius. "You should wear it more often."

_Sirius_

Sirius raised an eyebrow and struck a pose. "So, you think I should wear a pink dress to the dance? I was going to wear eyeliner and a touch of makeup, you know; just to accent my _handsome_ features, maybe glitter? I don't know about pink, but you'd look great in red, Moony, a rich Gryffindor red, or maybe an earthy green? Standing next to me in my... black robes? Or do you think pink would go better with yours?" he asked, grinning at Remus hopefully. He hoped the werewolf would recognize his speech for what it was, a way to ask him to the dance informally.  
  


"Maybe I'll wear some pink after the dance, Moony..." he said, trying his best not to laugh, "And then you can tell me how I look then..." Sirius waited to see Moony's reaction as he rested his hands on the countertop and watched his friend intently.

_Remus_

Looking at Sirius with a blank _expression, his face suddenly turned a bright red. The dance. Damnit, he had Lily's help with how he was going to dress for the dance. Gulping, he gave a small smile. 

"Uh, er... the dance. Um, yeah..." He was even redder then a tomato now. Biting his lower lip, he turned away, and started laughing. Turning back around, he hugged Sirius and laughed. "Well... I was... going to... surprise you..." he said between laughs, and quickly calming himself, he smiled. "I'll go to the dance with you. But I think you should just wear the black robes and save the pink for later," he said with a smile.   
  


Yes, the way he was going to dress up was to be a big surprise for Sirius, and for the entire school. He had his doubts about it, of course, but now he was positively sure that he was going to go through with it, with the help of Lily, naturally.

_Sirius_

Sirius hugged him back, and grinned at him, nose to nose. He nodded. "And does Mr. Moony have any idea what exactly he would like Mr. Padfoot to wear that is pink? Body paint, perhaps?" Sirius grinned down at him, threading his fingers through Remus's hair.   
  


"You know," he said quietly, planting another kiss on Remus's nose, "the paint does come in strawberry bubblegum flavor," he finished, grinning widely down at Remus, his long silky hair falling into Remus's face as he brushed it away and creating a small tent as he snogged Moony happily.

_Remus_

"I don't think I'll go as far as you might want me to, dear Padfoot..." Remus said with a smile, as he snogged Sirius back. Pulling away quickly, he twirled his finger around a piece of Sirius' ebony hair. 'He has such beautiful hair...' he thought to himself before looking back into the other boy's eyes. "How 'bout pink underwear?" he said with a girlish smile, "I think you would look smashing with a pair of pink frilly underwear," he replied jokingly, "It would match that lovely apron you have."

_Sirius_

Sirius had the grace to finally flush a little, and grinned at Moony.  
"Now this apron is utterly stylish, don't tease me about the apron..." Sirius warned as he fought his grin back to manageable levels. He became lost in Moony's eyes and just watched them for a bit, not realizing his mouth was a little open. Merlin, but those eyes were beautiful, Sirius thought to himself...  
  


He shook himself a little and snogged Moony quickly. "Underwear, huh? Boxers, my dear Moony?" He trailed off as he looked down at Moony and smiled like the lovesick idiot he felt like. "Besides, I thought you liked those tight black leather trousers I have in the dorm?" he asked, a mischievous gleam to his eyes.

_Remus_

"I'm sorry for teasing you about your... lovely... apron, dear Padfoot," he said, trying his best to put a French accent in his voice. Still, it wasn't the best, and he sounded more than a bit odd. Once Sirius kissed him, he smiled and nudged him, "Boxers... briefs... -nothing-... there really is no difference..." he said plainly with a grin, as he leaned against Sirius, not bothering to take out the pigtails his hair was stuck in. He still had to decorate those cookies.  
  


Looking up at him when he stated 'the black leather trousers', Remus replied, "Mmm... I've always kept my lips shut about that... but yes... I _love_ those trousers on you, dear...," he said, dramatically, leaning more heavily on Sirius, but not enough to knock them over. The poor house elves were already staring and making sure to be a far-enough distance away from them, and Rinny was completely ignoring the fact that she knew Remus.

_Sirius_

Sirius grinned at him goofily, and smudged a bit of flour that he had stuck to his hands on Moony's nose. He looked innocently at Moony, watching his face a minute before inquiring, lightly,  
"Are cookies _supposed_ to smell like that?" he said as he sniffed the air in a way that strongly resembled Padfoot. There was a burning odor coming from the ovens, one that was curiously reminiscent of their "Fire in the Hole!" prank a few years ago. It smelled good, still, and Sirius hoped they weren't too badly burnt. In fact, he sniffed the air again, it seemed they would be fine, if taken out immediately. Sirius decided he didn't have to worry about that, unless he took his chances and snogged Moony enough to make him forget about the cookies... Now there was an appealing idea...

_Remus_

"Sugar..." Remus didn't prefer cursing and had always replaced the words for something girlish and stupid. But still, it was better then cursing, as he always said. Turning around hastily and pulling away from Sirius, he promptly put on an oven mitt and grabbed the baking sheet from the oven. Grinning, he looked at Sirius. "Not burnt... just crisp..." he said thoughtfully. "But a minute longer they would be toasted..." he said, placing the sheet down, and pulling the mitt off.   
  


Walking over to Sirius again, he smiled weakly and yanked on his friend's shirt lightly. "Now, as those cool... Where were we, again?" he asked, absentmindedly, before standing on his toes and kissing Sirius gently, a small smile spreading along his lips.

_Sirius_

Sirius grinned through the kiss, and threw himself into it happily, surrounding by the scrumptious odors of baking. He broke it off to murmur, "Sugar," half-heartedly as he fought laughter. Amusement twinkled down from his eyes. "I like that," he murmured happily. "Sugar," he said, testing it out, appearing to taste the sound, as it were.  
  


Sirius sighed, and hugged Remus tightly, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's slight frame. He rested his head on Remus's shoulder and began a dance, stepping lightly as he took one small step to the left, then one to the right. He pulled back and then stepped forward, leaning into Moony slightly as the dance went.

 _Remus_

"Don't make fun of me..." Remus said with a pout. "Just because I don't want to curse doesn't give a reason to mock the words I use in place of a curse..." he muttered, looking at Sirius with a frown. Still, a glimmer of happiness glinted in his eyes as he looked at Sirius, moving along with him in his dance. Why they were dancing he had no clue, but did that matter? No.   
Letting his arms wrap around the other boys waist, he just went along with the dance, and rested his head on Sirius' shoulder. "I don't care though..." he added, quickly smiling. "You can make fun of me all you want..." he said with mock sarcasm.

_Sirius_

Sirius looked down at him, his eyes slit in amusement. "Oh? So you won't mind if Prongs and I duct-tape you to a wall, then? Goody." Sirius pretended to rub his hands together in glee as they danced, which actually turned out to be quite the challenge.  
  


Sirius turned his head and lifted it a little to mouth at the house elves, which were already trying to ignore them, and doing their absolute best to not stare at the two oddly-dressed dancing boys who were in the middle baking. Or, one was, notice the past tense, but the other just seemed occupied with the first one.  
  


Sirius grinned and looked down at Moony, leaning out to bend Moony over and snog him as they completed that move of the dance. Apparently, he intended to make Remus play the girl, in their dance. "Difference in size," he muttered to Remus as way of explanation.

_Remus_

"I don't mind," Remus replied brightly, tilting his head to the side, "You are bigger... and stronger... and more of the man… I remember someone confused me with a girl when I first arrived here… Remember when my hair was really long?" he said, closing his eyes. "And I never tied it up... since my parents never made me before and no one else cared since we lived pretty much in the middle of nowhere being what I am..." he said with a sigh. "What made me cut my hair... was when someone said, 'Excuse me... miss...'" Laughing, he only smiled up at Sirius. "I wanted to kill that person... but you first thought I was a girl as well... so did Peter..." he said, nodding, "You whistled at me... and James hit you... then quickly said, 'It's a guy, dimwit...' You just glared at him and laughed, denying it. So then, you walked over to me and asked me yourself what gender I was. I, of course, said I was a guy... you almost fainted, and James laughed. That's how we met... remember?"   
  


It was fun to remember old times, he had done a lot of that lately, and found it very amusing. It was just like a Muggle TV show. With a smile, he looked back at Sirius and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I agree that you are the 'man' in this relationship, dear Padfoot..."


	2. How to scare a houseelf

_Sirius_

Sirius burst out laughing, too hard to properly return Remus's kiss. He had nearly forgotten that part, or tried to. He remembered the hair, oh yes, did he, but he hadn't thought of it in a long while.  
Sirius flipped his long hair and reined in his amusement, though only barely. A giggle (and it was most definitely a giggle, though Sirius would hurt whoever said so) escaped his lips as he bent down and kissed Remus back, making up for missing out on the one before.  
  


Sirius grinned down at him when they broke the kiss, his eyes heavy-lidded. "Let me get this straight, I'm the man with long silky hair and you're the girl with short coarse hair." He frowned for a minute, then shrugged and broke into another grin. "Well, how about that."

_Remus_

"I'm growing my hair!" Remus replied, pouting. "And... I just... have really bad hair..." he said plainly, looking at Sirius. "It doesn't matter either since we're both guys!" he finally said, giving a reluctant sigh. "Oh, who really cares?!"  
  


With that, he grabbed Sirius and kissed him hard. Pulling away only slightly, he smiled. "It doesn't matter about looks... It doesn't matter about anything except us... right?"

_Sirius_

Sirius smiled at him and planted a kiss on his head. "Absolutely."  
  


He grinned at Remus and nodded towards the cookies. "Are we just going to stand here snogging like mad and scaring house elves, or have we got biscuits to cut? Mmm, and decorate?" Sirius tossed a longing look at the cookies and back at Remus and pouted.

 Remus 

Laughing, he kissed Sirius and then pulled away. "Yes, let's decorate and stop scaring these poor house elves... I'm sure they will be pleased once we stop..." he said with a smile as he turned on his heel to face the already cooled cookies.  
"Rinny!" he called, as the house elf reluctantly walked over. "Y-yes?" she asked, stuttering, giving a glance at Remus and then at Sirius. "Rin... do you know where the frosting and sprinkles are?" he asked, smiling at the little house elf. Rinny nodded and hurried out of sight, but soon came back with a basket filled with supplies. "Here…" she said handing the basket to Remus and then running off back to work.   
  


"Thanks..." he said, watching her disappear into the crowd of working house elves. Shrugging, he turned back to Sirius. "Let's decorate then!" he said cheerfully, putting the basket on the counter top.

_Sirius_

Sirius pouted as Remus pulled away, and sighed as he posed the question, one that never failed to annoy. 

"Do I have to?" he whined and then caught a look at the cookies and supplies. His eyes widened as his mouth opened and he pretended to drool. "Yummy..." His dark eyes slanted over to Remus, who was already in full baking mode. "Even yummier," he said to himself with a grin, and decided to join Remus.  
  


He walked over to the boy and kissed the back of his neck, then leaned over him to look down at the cookies. "Now what?"

_Remus_

"Well... you take the icing, then spread it along the cookie with a spoon... then sprinkle sprinkles on it..." he looked blankly at the countertop, having no real clue to what he was doing. Oh well, it would be fun anyway.  
  


Taking a small tube that was filled with icing, he squeezed it slightly and the nozzle squirted out a light blue frosting. "This is going to be interesting..." he murmured, staring at the icing.

_Sirius_

Sirius raised his eyebrow up to his hairline. "You think?" he asked, surveying the blue frosting with some trepidation.   
"Er, Moony? What flavor is that?" Sirius wondered, sniffing the air slightly. Some of these could be awfully horrible flavoring, especially since they had spiked Snivellus' food with those packets of Every Flavor Beans. They hadn't remembered where they had hid all the ingredients, like the icing they had placed on his cupcake. His face blanched.

_Remus_

Sniffing the icing, he thought for a second, before replying, "It smells normal… But I don't think it has a flavor other than sweet and no, I don't think it's the icing we had used on those cupcakes you're thinking of..." he said, with a slight smile. Looking at Sirius, it could be the only reason his face was that pale, unless he had something up his nose... But he doubted that was it.  
  


Bringing his hand up, he let his finger wipe off the tip of the icing. "At least I hope it's not the icing we used..." he muttered before putting his finger in his mouth, tasting the icing. Pulling his finger out of his mouth, the blue icing gone, he waited a while and swallowed reluctantly. Sighing in relief, he looked at Sirius happily. "Nope, it's fine!"

_Sirius_

Sirius snapped his jaw shut, wiping the drool off his mouth, and refocused his eyes on Remus. "Hmm? Oh yes, the icing..."  
He shook his head a little to clear it. Sirius clapped his hands together briskly and prepared to pounce on the decorations. He grinned as he saw a bag of Booble-Floober Coloring Gum, and proceeded to pick it up, empty the bag into his hands, and place them on the cookie at random, sometimes following Remus's lead, sometimes just going his own way.

_Remus_

"A giant cookie... Not what I had in mind but it works," he said while spreading the icing around the cookie cake. "I just hope it taste good..." he said with some concern. Looking back at Sirius, he smiled. "Thanks for helping."  
  


With that he continued the decorating, not truly knowing what he was doing. The cookie cake probably would look a bit demented in the end, but that didn't truly matter at all.

_Sirius_

Sirius grinned. "It'll be excellent, Moony, stop worrying so much, it'll be perfect." Sirius snuck up behind Remus and tugged on one of his pigtails. He then hugged Remus from behind, burying his head in Remus's aromatic skin.  
"You smell like cookies, Moony."

_Remus_

"I guess that's a good thing..." Remus said, smiling peacefully just from Sirius' being close to him. His eyes glanced down to the giant cookie cake and his smile grew larger as he closed his eyes contentedly. "It probably will taste good... But it wouldn't be me if I didn't worry..." he replied sheepishly, before opening his golden eyes once more and looked at the cake.  
Sighing, he continued to try and decorate, not having the most artistic views on how to decorate something. Instead he just went into a design with the icing, trying his best to draw four animals along the cake's border; a dog, a wolf, a rat, and a stag... It was the only thing he could think of for now, and he smiled, continuing the design, not bothered by Sirius' embrace.

_Sirius_

Sirius grinned, planting another kiss on the back of Remus's neck. "Is that supposed to be a dog? Sort of looks like Padfoot, but it can't be, because that also looks like a cow, I think..." He peered down at the design teasingly, his dark hair falling over Remus's shoulder.

_Remus_

Remus elbowed Sirius, and glanced at the other boy out of the corner of his eye. Grinning wildly now, he quickly deformed the little blob that was supposed to be Padfoot, by adding little bunny eyes and a fluffy tail instead of a regular dog tail. "Now it is a bunny... thing," he said, tilting his head to the side at his awkward art. "It is a dog/cow/bunny creature."   
Taking pride in this, he quickly added a pig's tail to Wormtail and a pig's nose instead of a rat's. This was becoming very amusing now...

_Sirius_

Sirius looked highly affronted. "Moony!" he admonished, "You know I'm scared of fluffy bunnies!"  
He let this hang in the air for a few seconds as he bent again to inspect Remus's work. He chuckled at Remus's latest design.  
  


"Peter the pig? Hmm, that has prankiful possibilities..." he trailed off, laughing as he watched Remus's work, resting his head on Moony's shoulder.

_Remus_

"You better not do anything, Sirius..." he chimed, gazing at the other boy with playful curiosity of what could possibly be conjuring up in that handsome head of his. Smiling weakly, he finished his artwork and smiled proudly at it. "Finished... Well, kind of."  
  


The end work kept Sirius as a bunny/dog thing... Peter as a rat/pig, er, creature… and James was now a stag and cat hybrid-type thing... and Remus was a cross between a bird and a wolf. "Wait... one more thing..." he added, reaching over and picking up the pink icing. He quickly put pink on the bunny ears and fluffy tail that Padfoot so naturally had. "Now I'm done..."

_Sirius_

Sirius burst out laughing, his good-natured laughter echoing around the kitchens. He held his sides as he laughed. "And," he said loudly, between laughter, "have you always pictured me in pink fluffy bunny ears? Oh, and the tail, though I'm afraid all I can find in Hogsmeade along those lines are pink fluffy handcuffs..." He pretended to handcuff himself and held his arms away from his head, grinning at Remus.  
  


"At your mercy, and all that, love."

_Remus_

Turning to look at Sirius, he only smiled and put on that oh-so-innocent look before noticing a piece of cake that was laid out on the counter. Grinning evilly, he grabbed the cake and smiled innocently before shoving it into Sirius' mouth. "Eat up, love..." he said before putting some frosting on his nose.

_Sirius_

Sirius' eyes crossed as he looked down his nose at the food protruding from it. He grinned up at Remus, and pulled him closer by his apron, and planted an icing-and-cake kiss on his love's mouth.  
  


Mmm, but this was yummy.

_Remus_

Enjoying the sweeter than usual kiss, he pulled away only to lick the little bit of icing and cake off his lips. Looking at Sirius with slight humor and some curiosity, he put on his curious face. "Hmm… I thought you might get a little vengeful and try to... oh... I don't know... pay me back. Instead you rewarded me... How come, love?" he asked, tilting his head to the side with a cocky grin on his lips.

_Sirius_

Sirius grinned and shrugged. "Why not? This is just as fun..." his eyes traveled over Remus, and he laughed suddenly, giddy with sugar and love.  
  


"Besides," he said, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on Remus's lips, "I can get you later..."

_Remus_

"Is that a threat?" Remus piped, grabbing Sirius' hair once more and pulling on it. It became a habit now to tug on the taller boy's hair, finding some amusement that it annoyed Sirius no matter what... Smiling, he reached up and pulled his hair out of the pigtails, letting the light hair fall about over his face.   
  


Quickly pushing aside his bangs, he gave another warm smile to Sirius before taking off his own apron and folding it on his arm. "Well... I'm done... so what do you want to do?" he asked, looking over at the dark haired youth with slight curiosity and lust. Of course, he tried his best to act calm and natural, but his eyes gave away the fun in him.

_Sirius_

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You. Are. Asking. Me. What. I. Want. To. Do. When you're standing there like that, and smelling like that and tasting like that..."  
  


He grinned at Remus, looking over him hungrily. "Well, I suppose we could eat the cookies, but I'd rather do else, wouldn't you?" He didn't wait for an answer and instead leaned over to snog him again, passionately, entwining one hand with Remus's lovely, if slightly rough, hair.

_Remus_

Remus pulled away and gasped for breath, "Sirius... I would love to do... something else... but I believe that we should go to some place more... secluded... if you know what I mean..." he said lovingly, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck.

_Sirius_

Sirius grinned at him, looking down at him with only slightly shortened breath giving him away. He lowered his face again to plant another on Remus's lips, then grinned through it.  
  


"You know," he murmured, his eyes closed and lips against Remus's, "that we are going to scar the house elves if we stay here any longer..." Sirius laughed a little and grinned through the kiss, "I suppose we'd better head to the Room of Requirement, don't you? We certainly, _desperately_, need it now, and it is most accommodating, unless you prefer another place? The Shack, perhaps?"  
  


He glanced around, his dark eyes half-closed, and his mouth in a slow curling smile. "We'd better go before I do something we'll both regret, and hey, if we leave now, we stand a chance of not getting caught shagging in the halls!"

_Remus_

"I would prefer the Room of Requirement, due to the fact that the shack is a little… torn… and plus we won't have Peter to help with the Whomping Willow..." he murmured, frowning slightly at the thought that he always had to think things through with detail. Still, he didn't care and quickly looked at Sirius, at his little comment.   
  


Laughing softly, he grinned and looked at the dark-haired boy. "But first... I believe you should do something about that pink apron of yours, love..." he said, eyeing the pink apron with distaste. Letting his arms wrap around Sirius' waist, he undid the bow that held the apron on him and then brought his hands up to remove the fabric that wrapped behind his neck, which was the last piece that held the girlish apron on him. Quickly pulling it off the boy, he tossed it aside and planted a quick kiss on Sirius' lips. "Much better..."

_Sirius_

Sirius adopted a hurt _expression. "You didn't like the pink apron, love? I'm wounded, I am." Sirius placed his hands over his heart and reeled back, feigning hurt. He pretended to die, dramatically, gasping and moaning pathetically.  
He laid still, his breath stilled. Sirius waited a moment before opening an eye to look up at Moony. He grinned from his position on the floor and stood up with a broad smile.   
  


"Not bad, eh? I could have been a brilliant actor, you know," he said, polishing his nails on his shirt.  
He looked up at Moony and kissed him again. Sirius leaned in close and spoke in his ear in a low, deep tone, "Want me to carry you, love? It'll get us there all the faster..."

_Remus_

Remus clapped at Sirius' dramatic, yet very funny, act of dying. A large smile was on his face as he watched him pretend. "It was brilliant!" he replied eagerly with a smile, shifting his weight over onto one foot as he looked at the dark-haired boy.  
"I wouldn't mind if you carried me..." he murmured, wrapping his arms around the other boy, "though how would it get us there faster, love?" he asked, looking at him with curiosity.

_Sirius_

Sirius grinned at him. "Depends. How much of that cookie-thing did you eat?" He winked and hoisted Remus up, grinning down at him. "Oof, maybe too much. Never fear, I'll be brave and strong and carry you all the way to the Room of Requirement, love," he said, balancing the weight in his arms.  
  


"Oh, and would you rather piggyback? I can be quite accommodating, you'll find..."

_Remus_

"Um... piggyback!" he said in glee, grinning at Sirius. He wasn't going to say why though, of course it would be easier on Sirius, and also another reason would be that it was much easier to annoy the boy...   
Smiling, he looked at Sirius and poked him gently. "And I didn't eat any of the 'cookie-thing', love."

Quickly, he pointed to the cookie-cake, which was still in its entirety. "I only had a bit of icing... and I don't weigh that much!" he said, looking up at Sirius with a pout.

Sirius

Sirius shook his head and laughed loudly as he walked off through the kitchens, his tones of joy ringing through the bustle. He cleaved his way through the waist-high traffic of house elves, and disappeared through the painting of fruit with a last comment.  
  


"See? You can have your cake and eat it!"


End file.
